Reflection of the Heart
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: When the Enterprise answers a distress call, they encounter a threat from another dimension. Only with the help of another Enterprise crew, each using mystic weapons called Keyblades,can they drive the threat from their world.
1. Teaser Intro

****

****

(Author's Note: I have not forgotten about "The Dark Age." I will update it when I start gaining some new ideas. Writer's block is no fun. This story is another one of those "Alternate Universe" deals. My "Mirror Universe" series is officially done, so I am now working on this. This story uses some elements that may be present in another Kingdom Hearts project I am in the midst of. I ask those who are not KH fans appreciate this for it's worthiness as a Star Trek story, while I ask all non-Star Trek fans to do the same for the KH elements. Also, this will only be four or five chapters long. It will by no means be a multi-story adventure like my "Mirror" saga was. )

_"Captain's log: Star date 2713.49. The Enterprise is responding to a distress call sent by the U.S.S. Terra. They appear to be under attack by an extraterrestrial threat. We have just arrived in the Beta Obscura system, where this clash is taking place."_

Scenes switch to the interior of the Enterprise.

Captain Kirk is seen sitting on his cahir, while the other member are at their stations.

"Spock, status report?" Kirk asks.

"The U.S.S _Terra_ seems to be critically damaged." Spock says. "The life signs within are few in number and decreasing. I estimate that the ship will be completely purged in ten human minutes, Captain."

"What about the enemy vessel, Mister Chekov?" Kirk asks. "Any luck?"

"Negative, Keptin." Chekov says. "I cannot get any readings on her. It doesn't register as a ship of any kind. It isn't even registering as an object."

"Lieutenant Uhura? Any luck with communications?" Kirk asks.

Uhura turns to face Kirk from her console.

"Negative, Captain." Uhura says. "Neither the enemy vessel, nor the _Terra_ are answering any hails on any frequency."

"Hmmm..." Kirk says. "Mr. Chekov, power full phasers. Let's see if we can shake some of the heat off of the _Terra_."

"Aye, Keptin." Chekov says. "Powering phasers."

"All hands, go to red alert." Kirk says. "All crewmen are to enter battle stations. Lieutenant Uhura?"

"On it, Captain." Uhura says.

* * *

Scenes briefly switch to the fight outside.

The _Terra_ fires it's phasers, only for the enemy ship, which is all black, and has a red heart-like symbol on it's hull, to summon tentacles around it's frame, which deflect the phaser's out of the way.

The Enterprise fires it's phasers as well, only for the same thing to happen.

Then a wormhole briefly comes into formation.

Another Enterprise leaves the wormhole as it stops next to the_ Terra_.

It fires at the enemy ship with a white light-like phaser, as the vessel appears to take damage.

* * *

Scenes switch to the original Entrerprise.

Cehkov turns to face Kirk.

"Keptin!" Chekov says. "I am getting a reading on another vessel...It's readings match ours on EVERY scale!"

"Captain, we are being hailed by the mystery vessel!" Uhura says.

"Very well, on screen." Kirk says.

An image of Captain Kirk with a white uniform appears on the viewing screen.

This Kirk's uniform is completely white, and has a red key-like badge on it's left side.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the K.S.S. Enterprise." The other Kirk says. "Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, please respond."

Kirk nods to Uhura as she opens a channel.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise." Kirk says. "And I would like an explanation for all this. If this is a joke, I am NOT laughing."

"Negative, Captain." Says a voice from the other screen. "Only through our help can your'e current enemy be eliminated."

An alternate Spock, wearing the same colors as the crew of the other Enterprise steps into view.

The original Spock steps beside Kirk and raises an eyebrow.

* * *

_Space...The Final Frontier...These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. It's five-year mission: To explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before!"_


	2. Act One

**(Author's Note: "Alt." means Alternate, since I have no intentions of writing "Other" for every single character from the K.S.S. World.)**

_"Captain's Log, Supplementary. While answering a distress signal from the U.S.S. Terra, versions of us from another world have entered our own and are assisting us in fighting off the enemy. According to them, only they know how to defeat this enemy. As for the crewmembers, They seem to be carbon copies of us, with their own unique weapons and powers we have yet to see."_

Scenes start of the K.S.S. Enterprise's Bridge.

The Other Kirk is seen sitting in his Captain's chair.

"Mr. Spock, what type of Heartless category does this ship belong?" Alt. Kirk asks.

"None previously categorized, Captain." Alt. Spock says, looking up from his scope and turning to face Alt. Kirk.. "I can assume it is a mere extension of the attacked ship, since it has made no offensive action towards the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"So, this Heartless is still forming, then?" Alt. Kirk says. "That ship may still have hope. Captain Kirk!"

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Captain Kirk is sitting in his own chair, listening in on the K.S.S.'s findings.

"What is it?" Kirk asks.

"That enemy ship is a sentinent creature called a Heartless." Alt. Kirk says from the view screen. "They take the Hearts of others to add to their own ranks. That ship and it's crew will be turned into Heartless unless we destroy that enemy vessel. Now, in order to do that, I need to expose it's core, since our last phaser blast merely clipped one of it's tentacles. Can you distract it long enough for it to expose it's core whilst aiming at you?"

"Why must we be the bait?" Kirk asks.

"Because you cannot damage it otherwise, and we cannot goad it into attacking us, since it's main focus is feeding off of the Hearts of the attacked ship." Alt. Spock says from the view screen. "The creature is impervious to conventional weapons, your ship's phasers included. However, our phasers are equipped with the necessary parts and power output to eliminate the creature in one shot. "

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Kirk says. "Mr. Sulu, set a course and move in towards that vessel, creature, whatever it is. Mr. Chekov, full power to sheilds."

"Aye, Aye. Captain." Sulu says. "Course marked."

"Sheilds at full power, sir." Chekov says.

"Move in!" Kirk says.

* * *

Scenes switch to outside of the Enterprise as it flies closer to the Heartless.

The Heartless vessel turns to face Kirk as a face is apparent under the ship's hull.

Almost immediately, the K.S.S. Enterprise moves in behind the Enterprise.

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S.

Alt. Kirk stands up in anticipation.

"Now, power to full phasers, Light level low." Alt. Kirk says.

"Aye, Aye, Keptin." Alt. Chekov says.

* * *

Scenes switch to the battle as the Heartless ship summons a tentacle from the bottom of it's frame and extends to the U.S.S.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Kirk yells.

The tentacle wraps around the Enterprise just as a concentrated stream of light is fired from the K.S.S.

The stream pierces the Haertless as it disappears in a stream of dark flame.

The tentacle disappears as well as the U.S.S. regains it's steadiness.

Scenes switch to The U.S.S. Bridge.

"Lieutenant Uhura, damage report." Kirk says.

Uhura turns from her console, one hand gripping her earphone.

"Reports coming in..." Uhura says. "Damage minimal. No casualties or injuries."

"Ok, cancel out of Red Alert." Kirk says. "Hail the other Enterprise. I want an answer for this craziness."

"It seems they are hailing us, Captain." Uhura says.

"On screen." Kirk says.

The other Kirk reappears along with the other Spock and an alternate Mccoy.

"Nice flying." Kirk says. "It makes sense, considering that your'e myself."

"I want an explanation." Kirk says. "What was that...Heartless creature? And are there more?"

"I have a landing party boarding the attacked ship now, purging it of any remaining Heartless." Alt. Kirk says.

"We apologize for the delayed explaination, Captain Kirk." Alt. Spock says. "But the destruction of the Heartless was top priority. If we hadn't interfered when we did, the ship would have been consumed by Darkness now, another Heartless in this world."

"Like it or not, he's right." Alt. Mccoy says. "These things don't show mercy, compassion, or any emotion at all. They can't be dealt with, bribed, or intimidated."

Kirk turns to face Spock.

"Are there any crewmembers still alive on that ship?" Kirk asks.

Spock looks up from his Science scope.

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock says. "I am detecting thirteen life signs aboard the _Terra_, and...three more entering it now. I presume it's the other Enterprise's landing party."

"Very good." Kirk says, turning back to face the view screen. "As for you, you still haven't answered my question. What ARE those things and are there more?'

"With your permission, Captain." Alt. Kirk says. "We'd like to transport aboard your vessel and discuss this seperately. Or you to ours, whichever works."

"Hmmm..." Kirk says. "We'll go to yours. Give us your transporter coordinates."

Alt. Kirk turns to face Alt. Uhura.

She nods as she fiddles with her console.

"Coordinates coming in, Captain." Uhura says.

"Ok." Kirk says as he hits a button on his chair. "Bridge to Enginneering."

"Scotty here, Captain." Scotty says as he answers.

"Meet us in the Transporter Room and have Doctor Mccoy meet us there, too." Kirk says.

"Aye, Captain." Scotty says. "Scott out."

Kirk gets up from his chair as he ushers Spock to follow him.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Transporter Room as Kirk and Spock enter the room.

Mccoy is seen already standing on the platform.

"Hello, Doctor." Kirk says as he stands on the platform. "Something wrong?"

"No." Mccoy says. "Just worried. I mean, I've kind of had enough of other worlds...especially after the last one we went to."

Spock steps onto the platform as well.

Scotty steps behind the Transporter.

"Energize." Kirk says.

The trio disappears in sparkling lights that overtake their bodies.

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S. Transporter room.

Alt. Kirk, Alt. Spock, and Alt. Mccoy are waiting in front of their Transporter.

Lights appear as the U.S.S. trio materializes in front of them.

"Wellcom to the K.S.S. Enterprise." Alt. Kirk says.

The scenes zooms in on the faces of the Alt. Trio as the U.S.S. Trio looks around, awed as the scene ends.


	3. Act Two

**(Author's Note: "Alt." means Alternate, since I have no intentions of writing "Other" for every single character from the K.S.S. World.)**

_"Captain's Log, Supplementary. We have beamed aboard the alternate Enterprise in an effort to learn the orgins of this new threat that our counterparts have codenamed "The Heartless." Their Enterprise is just like ours, save for a few cosmetic changes. As for their technology's progression, it is at least twenty years ahead of ours. We have agreed to discuss the recent events in their Conference Room."_

Scenes start in the K.S.S. Enterprise's Conference Room.

The two Kirk's sit parralell to each other, while the two Spock and the two Mccoys follow suit, the U.S.S. Crew on one side and the K.S.S. crew on the other.

The Alternate Kirk gets up and stands in front of the table.

His white uniform gleaming in the dimly-lit room.

The original version of Spock looks unimpressed, as it is with his logical nature.

The original Mccoy, however, seems oddly tense, which the other Spock manages to pick up on.

"Ok, gentlemen." Alt. Kirk says. "My landing party contacted me five minutes ago. It seems that the U.S.S. _Terra_, was, as our worst fears detected, overrun with Heartless. That explains the communications jamming, the weakness of their weapons, and the loss of life within. The remaining crew is being treated in our Sick Bay."

"You keep avoiding the question..." Kirk says. "What are these things?"

"In due time, Captain Kirk." Alt. Spock says. "Isn't it more logical to know the facts before asking that which is hard to explain?"

"How much time, you pointy-eared goblin?" Mccoy asks, stitting up and slamming his hands on the table. "You people claim you know these things, for all we know, you brought them here! Why don't we deserve an answer?"

"Bones." Kirk says, placing a hand to stop Mccoy. "Lets...hear them out. If they aren't friends, then at least they aren't enemies. This is no interrogation."

"Thank you for being the voice of logic, Captain Kirk." Alt. Spock says. "Adn we do indeed consider you friend...for the time being."

Mccoy looms at Alt. Spock angrily, then sits down, fuming.

"Now, before we tell you what the Heartless are, you need to know more about us." Alt. Kirk says. "We are emissaries from an empire called the Key Kingdom. The Key Kingdom is basically our version of your Starfleet, wanting to allign the worlds in interplanetary harmony. As for our world, our world has always been grounded in a war of sorts between Light and Darkness. Magical weapons called Keyblades started appearing in our world as people started using them for good deeds or evil ones. Eventually, the Light and Dark fought for centuries in a catyclysmic battle only known as the Keyblade Wars."

Alt. Spock gets up from his seat and extend his palm outward.

A purple aura surronds his hand as a sword-like weapon appears in his hand.

The sword is blue-gray in color, with white stripes ramming through the center, the shaft's design resembling a rusty chain. The extended portion is round in shape, as a miniature book appears as a keychain at the sword's end.

"These weapons originated shortly after the ability to travel to other worlds was discovered." Alt. Spock says. "Many famous Keybladers, such as the Eraqus Trio, and Sora went to these worlds and assisted the denizens there in eradicating the Heartless and other threats of Dark-themed origin. The material for the spaceship they used became the forefront of our technology, and that explains the origins of the starship your'e sitting in now. The worlds are usually protected by barriers, but starships such as ours can pierce these barriers as we initiate first contact with the species therein. Our ship was accidentally caught in a wormhole whilst attempting to enter a world, and that is why we are here now, in your realm."

Alt. Spock unsummons his Keyblade and sits down, resuming a logical stance, one hand under his chin, as if thinking.

Alt. Mccoy peps up.

"As for the Heartless, they are the result of Hearts stained in Darkness, whether it be by negative personality traits, or a person's death by the hands of a Heartless. These things only seek the Hearts of others, using the captured Hearts to multiply." Alt. Mccoy says. "They can't feel or communicate, only acting on instinct. If these things are allowed to assimilate into your world, the Heartless will eventually destroy your whole universe, and all life within. The Light powers we displayed while defeating that enemy earlier, as well as our Keyblades, are the only weapons that can damage Heartless."

"Though we have theorized that any denizen that has been within immediate proximity of a Keyblade wielder can attack the Heartless as well, for as long as said wielder remains on the world." Alt. Spock says.

"Extremely long story short, you guys come from a magic-themed world." Mccoy says. "And now that your'e here, for as long as your'e here, we can kill these things off, too?"

"Affirmative." Alt. Spock says.

"Assuming that that last Heartless was truly destroyed, how will we know if there are anymore of these...things flying around?" Kirk asks. "Based on your testimony, I'm assuming that even one of these things is trouble beyond measure."

"One Heartless is a minor, yet contained, situation." Alt. Kirk says. "As long as they aren't allowed to propogate, there should be no problems. They enter the worlds through dark corridors of their own making, their opening appearing in a world's Keyhole. The Keyhole, in essence, is the gateway to the World's Heart, which is basically it's life-force. No Heart, no world. When we assist civiliaztions of the worlds, locking their worlds' Keyholes is our main objective, since the Heartless cannot enter a world whose Keyhole is locked."

"So, how will we know if there are more Heartless in our world?" Spock asks. "And how do we go about locking this...Keyhole?"

"They usually make their own presence known, one way or the other." Alt. Kirk says. "They aren't exactly what one could call stealthy. As for the Keyhole...Our Keyblades can open and close all locks, these included. Once we lock this world's Keyhole and mop up any straggler Heartless, we'll be out of your hair."

"Do you even have a way to get back to your realm?" Kirk asks.

"Affirmative." Alt. Spock says. "Even though we were summoned involuntarily, the interplanetary barrier of your world will allow us to leave using our starship."

"Very well." Kirk says. "So, what now?"

"Maybe you should take a tour of the ship." Alt. Kirk says.

* * *

Scenes switch to the exterior of the U.S.S. Enterprise as it forwards to the U.S.S. Bridge.

Scotty is seen sitting in his chair, a grim look on his face.

_"Engineering Officer's log: Supplementary. Lieutenant Mongomery Scott commandin' in place of Captain James Kirk. The Captain, Spock and Doctor Mccoy have all beamed into the K.S.S. Enterprise, where our counterparts from another world are settilin.' They helped us take down a monstrosity they called a 'Heartless' that attacked the U.S.S. Terra. Though they seem friendly, I'm still not convinced of the lot. It's too convenient for them to just show up randomly just as a monster from their world pops up into ours...But, Kirk knows what he's doin,' and I'll trust him to know what to do."_

"What's our status, Mr. Sulu?" Scott asks.

"All navigation systems stable, sir." Sulu says.

"Mr. Chekov?" Scott asks.

"Everything's a-ok, Mr. Scott." Chekov says. "All weapons systems functioning and ready, sir."

"Very good." Scott says. "Don't perform any offensive actions, but maintain optimal phaser range from that ship. Just in case we have to pull Kirk's tucus out o' the fryin' pan."

"Aye, sir." Chekov responds.

Uhura begins to hold a section of her earpiece as she turns to face Scotty.

"Sir?" Uhura says. "All lower decks report seeing strange black creaturers with yellow eyes. Thye seem to be fused into the walls. They haven't performed any hostile actions, but...Wait!"

"What is it, Lass!" Scotty ask, trurning to face Uhura tensely.

"Casualties are beginning to escalate!" Uhura says. "One man is down on Deck 36! Another on Deck 20! Wait, more are spawning from the defeated men! Decks 36 and 20 have been wiped clean of crewmembers!"

"All hands go to Red Alert!" Scotty yells. "Scott to Security!"

"Yes, sir?" Security respond through the intercom.

"Go and rescue the crewmen on the lower decks!" Scott says. "If these things are what I think they are..."

He hits a button on his chair.

"Uhura, get me in contact with the Captain!" Scott says. "Attention all personnel! These things cannot be damaged! Avoid them at all costs! All decks with even one are to initiate quarantine protocols! All crewmembers are to evacuate the Decks and get to higher ground!"

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S. Enterprise.

The two Kirks are playing a game of Three-Dimensional Chess.

"And...checkmate." Alt. Kirk says.

"Hmmm...I must not be getting used to these new rules." Kirk says.

_"Bridge to Captain Kirk! Acknowledge! Priority One!"_

Kirk takes out his communicator.

"Kirk here." Kirk says.

"The lower decks of the Enterprise are being assaulted by creatures the same color as that other ship! We need assistance!"

"On my way! Kirk out!" Kirk says as he pockets his communicator.

"Heartless..." Alt., Kirk says.

Alt. Kirk takes out his own communicator.

"Captain Kirk to Spock, come in." Alt. Kikr says.

"Spock here." Alt. Spock answers.

"I need you and Mccoy to meet me and the U.S.S. Crew in the Transporter room, now! Contact Mccoy and get him to guide the others here." Alt. Kirk says. "Scotty should have the bridge."

"Affirmative." Alt., Spock says. "Spock out."

The two Kirks leave the room as they head towards the Transporter Room.

They are the first to arrive as they step onto the platform transporter.

The two Mccoy's and the two Spock sursh into the room.

They all bunch up onto the transporter as an unnamed officer mans the transporter.

"Energize!"

They disappear in flashes of light.

* * *

Scenes switch to the lower Decks as Darkness begins to overtake the walls.

Short, stubby, black creatures with yellow eyes and crooked head antennae scurry around the area as the six men materialize in the center of the room.

"W-what the hell?" The two Mccoys yell in unison.

The crew looks around as the Darkness turns into throns that flood the area.

The Heartless begin to notice the six and scurry towards them as the scene zooms in on the six from the point of view of the Heartless.

The scene then ends as the screen turns to black.


	4. Act Three

**(Author's Note: "Alt." means Alternate, since I have no intentions of writing "Other" for every single character from the K.S.S. World. Also. Keyblades used in this Chapter: Photon Debugger for Alt. Kirk, Spellbinder for Alt. Spock, and Monochrome for Alt. Mccoy. )**

_"Captain's Log, Supplementary. Me, Spock, Doctor Mccoy, and our Counterparts have transfered back to our Enterprise only to find it's lower decks overrun with these...Heartless, all crewmen below killed and turned. These creatures cannot communicate or negotiate, and I fear for the saftey of our ship and it's crew. The counterparts seem to be rather calm considering the situation, But all I'm worried about is saving the Enterprise...provided we getb out of this room alive."_

The Heartless, primarily Shadows, stop short and eye the six waiting for them to move.

Other Heartless are everywhere, they are literally flooding the walls.

"This looks bad, Jim." Mccoy says.

Almost instinctively, Alt. Spock, Alt. Mccoy, and Alt. Kirk summon their Keyblades, while the U.S.S. versions draw their phasers.

Alt. Mccoy's Keyblade looks like a gray banjo-like shaft, with a musical note token for it's Keychain. His battle stance involve holding his Keyblade with two hands, as if lugging it around.

Alt. Kirk's Keyblade looks blue in color, with a round build at the extened end, a red orb in it's center. The Keychain is not visible. His battle stance involves him taking a ready, stance, his two hands dangling over his sides, yet his arms bet, as if poised to strike.

Alt. Spock is using the same Keyblade he showed the U.S.S. crew earlier in the Conference room. His battle stance merely involves him standing in a regal position, as if defiant, his Keyblade in his right hand, his other hand clutching his left side.

Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy each have their Phasers out, and pointing them out at the nearest Heartless they see.

"Set phasers to stun!" Kirk says.

"No, set them to kill!" Alt. Mccoy says. "These things aren't technically alive!"

Kirk looks at him narrow-eyed, then sighs in resgination.

"Fine, modify settings to fatal levels." Kirk says.

Spock and Mccoy do so as a Shadow makes it's first move, lunging at Kirk.

Alt. Mccoy steps in front and stabs it with his blade, the Heartless dissolving in black flame.

The others attack as one lunges at Spock, only for Spock to fire as it is disintegrated by the heat.

Kirk and Mccoy begin firing as Heartless begin to disappear and disintegrate left and right.

The Alt. crew and the U.S.S. Crew are eventually conreed against a wall, as the K.S.S. crew stands defiant.

"We cut them down, and cut them down, and cut them down, and they just keep coming!" Alt. Mccoy says.

"There must be a source somewhere. Maybe a leader or something?" Alt. Kirk says as he dispatches another Shadow.

"Illogical, Captain." Alt. Spock says. "There are only Shadows here."

Kirk looks around the room and notes three black pods on the ceiling.

He sees a small spark as another Shadow steps from the inside of it.

"Over there!" Kirk yells as he points at the pods. "Spock, Mccoy, fire!"

The three nod as they point their Phasers at the pods.

Shadows attempt to over take them.

Just as the Shadows lunge, the Phasers hit their targets.

The pods explode in black goo that spreads out as the Heartless begin to disappear.

The lunging Shadows disappear as the phase out of the plane, their hands inches from the U.S.S. Crew's throats.

Once all of the Heartless disappear, the K.S.S. crew un-summons their blades as they look at the U.,S.S. crew.

"Wow." Alt. Kirk says. "You certainly got us out of that jam."

"Indeed." Alt. Spock says. "The Heartless could've only performed that sort of summoning ritual in specific cases."

"Then that means..." Alt. Mccoy says.

"They must have been controlled by someone with Darkness in their Hearts." Alt. Kirk says.

Spock raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Heartless allign themselves with those who are impure of Heart." Alt. Spock says. "They submit to the stronger power until the Darkness in the controller's Heart is too great. They then consume the Heart of the Controller, with no salvation."

"Tch..." Kirk sighs. "Any idea whos' behind this?"

"No, but we have a theory." Alt. Spock says. "When we attempted to enter our target world, my Keyblade sensed a small flicker of Darkness just before we were forced into your realm."

"You think a villain may have been absorbed with us?' Alt. Kirk asks.

"Or maybe they followed us on purpose." Alt. Mccoy says.

"Let's check out the rest of the Enterprise." Kirk says. "We'll pick this up later."

Kirk takes out his Communicator.

"Kirk to Bridge."

* * *

Scenes switch to the Bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Scotty and the Bridge crew are seen sitting at their stations.

A beep is heard as Scott hits abutton on the Captain's chair.

"Scott here." Scotty says.

"The six of us have cleared out the lower Decks of the Enterprise." Kirk says. "Are there any more casualties?"

"So far no, Captain." Scott says. "But I cannae say for sure what's gonna happen."

"Fine." Kirk says. "Keep yourself updated on the crew's safety. Kirk out."

* * *

Scenes switch to a pitch-black room.

A woman with a black and purple dress is seen carrying a wooden cane with a green orb on it's end.

"So, they managed to defeat my Heartless, Eh?" She says to herself. "No matter. They'll fall due to the sheer numbers. It doesn't matter if they have the K.S.S. on their side. Even if I cannot defeat the K.S.S. ship, I can take over the U.S.S. ship. Once I do that, the K.S.S. will eb helpless, and I can manage a foothold in both worlds. But...The Captain of the U.S.S and his crew are intriguing..."

The scene zooms in on the woman's face, her green skin shifted into a smile.

"...Any Hearts that display such power must belong to me! Then I , Maleficent, will control the Federation...and it's world!"

* * *

Scenes switch to the six.

They are seen in the U.S.S. Sick Bay.

Spock is seen next to the Alt. Trio, with Kirk to his right.

Mccoy is seen witha blonde nurse treating a crewman's arm with a wrapping bandage.

Crewmen are being treated by minor injuries.

"I could probably just heal them with a Cure spell rather than you all wasting your time." Alt. Mccoy says.

"Mighty kind of you to offer, but no." Mccoy says. "Good ol' science will save the day. Magic won't cure everything, you know. Besides, a good old Doctor's touch helps the old morale."

"So, if these things are being controlled by somebody, who are they?" Kirk asks.

"Villains, as we have codenamed them, usually control from a seperate distance or alternate hideout. They are a cowardly, superstitious lot. This makes them hard to find, all things considered..." Alt. Kirk says.

"Scott to Captain Kirk!"

Both Kirks take out their communicators out of instinct, but it is Alt. Kirk's communicator that displays audio.

Kirk puts away his own Communicator, flushed.

"Scott to Captain Kirk, Acknowledge."

"Kirk here." Alt. Kirk says. "I must advise that you use our designation with your name when you contact us from now on, to avoid confusion.'

"Aye, sir." Alt. Scott says. "Anyway, we have picked up a Heartless vessel a short ways from here. Can you come see what's goin' on?"

"A Heartless vessel?" Alt. Kirk says, his face tense. "Fine! Hold your positions. We don't wanna spook him."

"Aye, Sir." Alt. Scott replies. "Scott out."

"Apparently there WAS another straggler we picked up when we got here." Alt. Kirk says. "I'm going to beam back to my vessel and find out what's going on. Mr. Spcok, Doctor Mccoy, come with me."

The three Alt. Crewmembers leave the room as Spock turns to face Kirk.

"I suggest we return to the Bridge, Captain." Spock says. "They are bound to report to us with their findings, and it is imperative that we be present to inspect the results."

"Good thinking, Mr. Spock." Kirk says.

He ushers Spock to follow him.

"Doctor Mccoy, report to the Bridge when your'e finished." Kikr says.

"You got it." Mccoy says.

The other two leave the room.

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S. Enterprise.

Alt. Kirk, Alt. Spock and Alt. Mccoy all materialize in the Transporter room.

They run to the Bridge and enter.

"What's the vessel's status, Mister Chekov?" Alt. Kirk asks as he sits in his chair.

'Idle, Captain." Alt. Chekov says. "The singular lifeform within is humanoid, and might be our villain."

"Mister Sulu, take us closer, but don't do anything drastic." Alt. Kirk says.

"Aye, Captain." Alt. Sulu says.

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S. Bridge.

Kirk and Spock are seen by the Captain's chair.

Sulu turns to face Kirk.

"The K.S.S. Enterprise is beginning to move, Captain." He says. "They aren't going especially fast, but they are now out of phaser range, their new course bearing forty-two, mark six."

"Well, we aren't firing at them, so it isn't a problem." Kirk says. "Follow them at a half-quarter impulse."

"Aye, sir." Sulu says. "Now reducing speed to half-quarter impulse.'

* * *

Scenes switch to the space outside.

The two Enterprises move towards another black vessel.

This one is shaped similarly to a castle, with thrusters by it's bottom.

The Heartless insignia is seen plainly in the center of the "castle's" structure.

The K.S.S. Then stops as the U.S.S. Does the same, a short distance from them.

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S.

Alt. Kirk is seen on his chair.

Alt. Uhura turns to face him, a hand to her earphones.

"Sir, the Heartless vessel seems to be hailing us, Captain." Alt. Uhura says. "But it's strange, Heartless can't speak."

"Must be the villian." Alt. Kirk says. "Very well, on screen."

The image of Maleficent is seen as she is seen sitting on a black throne-like chair, smiling evilly, her hands crossed with the cane under them.

"Ah, Captain Kirk." She says., "What a pleasant surprise."

"Maleficent!" Alt. Kirk says. "Why are you here? Haven't we defeated you enough times?"

"Ah, but I have a trump card!" Maleficent says. "Even if I can't have you, Captain, I can have the next best thing!"

She waves her hand as the "Castle" vessel begins to glow.

* * *

Scenes switch to outsides as two waves of what appear to be missles fire themselves from the castle's roof.

Two waves, one wave headed for the K.S.S. and the other for the U.S.S.

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S Bridge.

"Keptin!" Chekov says. "Missile barrages detected on an intercept course with both ships!"

"Fire Phasers, see if we can destroy them!" Kirk says.

"Aye, aye." Chekov says. "Firing Phasers."

* * *

Scenes switch to outside as the missiles are hit with the Phasers, only for it to do nothing.

* * *

Scnes switch back.

"No good, Keptin! Missiles taking no damage!" Chekov says.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Kirk says. "Go to Red Alert!"

The missiles hit the shields as the U.S.S begins to shake with the impact.

"The shields cannot survive another barrage, Keptin!" Chekov says.

"Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu!" Kirk says.

"Sir, the controls are not responding!" Sulu says. "All power seems to be decreasing.

Spock proceeds to his Science Scope.

"Captain!" Spock says. "I'm still reading the missiles! It seems they are latched onto the Shields, and they are draining our power reserves, like a parasite."

"Scott to Captain Kirk!" A voice says.

Kirk hits a button on his chair.

"Kirk here." Kirk says. "What's your status, Mr. Scott?"

"These things are drinkin' every once of power we've got, Captain Kirk!" Scott says. "Power at sixty-seven percent and droppin' fast! We can't use the warp drive with these things clingin' to us."

"Noted, Scotty." Kirk says. "Forward power to main weapons sytems, I think we'll have a fight on our hands."

"Aye, sir." Scotty says. "Scott out."

"Captain!" Uhura says. "We are being hailed by the K.S.S.!"

"Patch it through, Lieutenant." Kirk says,

An image of Alt. Kirk is seen on the screen.

"Kirk!" Alt. Kirk yells. "I'm afraid you've been shanghaied by Maleficent. She's our villain. These new missiles of hers are draining us here, too! We're sitting ducks."

"Any suggestions?" Kirk asks.

"Me and my party are going to beam aboard her vessel and take the fight to her." Alt. Kirk says. "We've done this dance before..."

"But, all those Heartless!" Kirk says. "And what'll happen when that vessel's destroyed?"

"I trust Mr. Scott to get us out. Wish us luck, Kirk out." Alt. Kirk says as the image disappears.

Kikr gets up from his Captain's chair, only for Spock to impede him.

"Captain!" Spock says. "I understand your'e wish to save them, but our first priority is the safety of the crew of both ships. We must be ready to safeguard their crew and ours, if the necessary events occur. As for them, they are aware of how to defeat their enemy. To interfere may affect their chances of success."

"But, we can't just leave them alone, Spock!" Kirk says. "It doesn't matter what kind of magic or powers they have, they can't survive a ship buried in those things!"

"Captain, at least allow them a chance..." Spock says. "I shall follow your orders regardless of the outcome, Captain. But, I suggest you wait the situation out until we know just who exactly we are facing. The choice is yours."

Kirk turns to look at the viewing screen, his face an embodiment of indecision.

The scene zooms in on Kirk's face as the scene ends.


	5. Act Four

**(Author's Note: "Alt." means Alternate, since I have no intentions of writing "Other" for every single character from the K.S.S. World.)**

_"Captain's Log, Supplementary. Both Enterprises have been captured by a villainous woman named Malifecent, who, as it turns out, is responsible for the Heartless infestation on both this world and aboard the two Enterprises. Our counterparts have transferred over to her ship to bring the fight to her, while we're still aboard our ship, wondering what to do. We can either sit back and wait to see what happens, or we can go and assist them, with a great risk of hampering them rather than helping them..."_

Scenes start on the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Kirk is seen sitting on his Captain's chair, one hand under his head contemplatively.

Spock is seen standing next to him.

"Mr. Spock." Kirk says, turning to face the Vulcan. "If we were to fire upon the Heartless vessel, taking into account the theory your counterpart posted...the..."

"The theory that as long as they are within our realm, that we may damage the Heartless as well?" Spock asks.

"Precisely." Kirk says. "Would that apply to their vessels, too?"

"I should say so, Captain." Spock says. "Though that course of action may endanger the lives of our counterparts."

"Well, if we were to fire upon Malifecent's vessel, it could be possible to distract her with the casualties, allowing our counterparts an opening." Kirk says. "Mr. Chekov, what is the status of our weapons systems?"

"Draining by the second, Keptin." Chekov says. "The controls do not respond to my inputs, but from what I can gather, using any missiles is out of the question. Though we DO have enough power to fire one phaser blast if I try to use Manual control. But it would have to count."

"Power the phaser if you can, but do not fire unless I give the order." Kirk says.

"Aye, Keptin." Chekov says. "Attempting Manual Override."

"Mr. Spock." Kirk says. "I'm going to transfer over to Maleficent's vessel to assist the other three. You have the Bridge. If anything should go wrong, I want you to remove the Enterprise from orbit as fast as you can. Understand?"

"Captain- if I may-?" Spock says.

"You may not, that was a direct order." Kirk says.

Spock sighs with resignation as he places his arms behind his back.

"Very well, Captain." Spock says.

"Thanks, Spock." Kirk says, as he gets up from his chair and presses a button. "Kirk to Engineering."

"Scott here." Scott replies over the intercom.

"Mete me in the transporter room." Kirk says.

"Aye, sir." Scott says.

"Very good, Kirk out." Kirk replies as he shuts off Communications.

He then leaves the room as Spock sits upon his chair.

* * *

Scenes switch tia picth-black area that resembles a ship's interior.

The three Alt. crewmembers materialize in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Spock, how far are we from this thing's helm?" Alt. Kirk asks.

"Approximately two miles, Captain." Alt. Spock says. "The humanoid reading is clear and constant. Almost as if she were expecting us."

"I wonder when she's gonna roll out the welcome wagon." Alt. Mccoy says. "Probably has Heartless already waitin' to ambush us."

"Good. Move out!" Alt. Kirk says as the three begin to run deeper into the corridor.

A moment later, Another materialzes as Kirk is seen in the area they were originally in.

Kirk takes out his Communicator and hold it to his left ear.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Kirk says.

No response.

"Damn, Communications are jammed!" Kirk says, as he runs into the corridor.

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Spock is seen sitting on the Captain's Chair.

He turns to face Uhura.

"Lieutenant Uhura, can you get in touch with Captain Kirk?" Spock asks.

"Negative, Mr. Spock." She replies, fiddiling with button as her console. "It's almost as if the ship is designed to block frequency waves."

"So the Captain is on his own." Spock says.

He pushes a button on his Chair.

"Spock to Doctor Mccoy, acknowledge."

"Mccoy here." Doctor Mccoy replies. "Where's Jim?"

"He has transported aboard the enemy vessel in an attempt to assist our counter-selves."

"And you let him go alone?" Mccoy yells through communications. "What the hell are you doing, Spock?"

"Captain Kirk has placed me in control of the Enterprise. If anything should happen, I am to relieve the ship from orbit or fire upon the enemy vessel."

"You can't do that, you damned Vulcan!" Mccoy replies. "Jim and those people are in there! Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"That is why I have contacted you, Doctor." Spock says. "Even though I am about to disobey a direct order from the Captain, I will need your assistance. Meet me in the Transporter Room momentarily."

Mccoy's tone immediately brightens.

"Undertsood. I'm on my way." Mccoy says. "Mccoy out."

Spock hits another button.

"Mr. Spock to Mongomery Scott. Please ackowledge."

"Scott here, Mr. Spock." Scotty replies through communications.

"What is your present location, Mr. Scott?" Spock asks.

"Headin' back to Enginneerin." Scott replies. "Why?"

"Doctor Mccoy and myself are about to transfer over to the enemy vessel. " Spock says. "You must take the bridge. Have a crewman meet us in the transporter room momentarily."

"But, didn't the Captain order ya to-?" Scott starts.

"Do not question my command, Lieutenant, just do the deed." Spock says.

"Aye, sir. I'm comin' to the Bridge." Scott says dejectedly.

"Good." Spock says.

He gets up from the Captain's Chair and turns to face Chekov and Sulu.

"What is our status, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu?"

"No response from the navigation controls, sir." Sulu says. "I've tried switching to Manual, no luck."

"I managed to switch Weapons systems to Manual." Mr. Chekov says. "But we've only got enough power for one shot."

"If no person from either the U.S.S. Enterprise or the K.S.S. Enterprise beams out within twenty minutes, you are to fire upon the enemy vessel, regardless of the situation. In the meantime, attempt to assist Mr. Sulu in activaing navigational controls. Understood?" Spock says.

"But, sir!" Chekov says. "Even if we damage the vessel, how do we know that we won't be placing any of you in danger?"

"We will not." Spock says. "However, our options are this point are limited. Even a gamble may have beneficial results at this point."

Spock leaves the room before anyone can respond, leaving a puzzeld Chekov to fend for himself.

* * *

Scenes switch to Captain Kirk.

Aside from the occasional Heartless, his trip down the corridor has been relatively peaceful.

He stops short of what appears to be a grand door.

As he drags closer, he begins to hear voices.

"As long as my mssiles are attached to that ship, they are my prize." A woman says.

""Damn you, you old hag!" Another voice says. "You couldn't stop with our ship, could you?"

"Your'e illogical behavior has now potentially doomed two universes." Another voice says. "You must be eliminated, before you destroy this realm."

"You are free to try!" Another voice says.

Various warping sounds are heard as fighting can be heard.

Kirk attempts to pry open the door, only for it to not budge.

"Damn it!" Kirk says. "Wait...If this is operated like a starship, there should be a mechanism somewhere."

He looks around, to see a button that looks remarkably similar to the Heartless emblem.

He instinctively pushes the button as the door opens.

The scene zooms to reveal Alt. Spock, Alkt. Mccoy, and Alt. Kirk surrounded by Heartless of various shapes and sizes.

Kirk tries to bolt inside, oly for twoi Heartless resembling Knights to block him.

Their shields snarl and snap as a dog's face is seen.

He takes out his Phaser, only for two Parallel Phaser shots to fire and destroy the Defenders on contact.

Kirk turns to see Spock and Mccoy, who rush next to him.

"Spock? What are you doing here!" Kirk says. "I ordered you to remain on the Bridge!"

"Scotty's got the Bridge, Jim. We've only got twenty minutes before Chekov fires on this...castle of her's." Mccoy says.

The three bolt inside just as their counterparts all stumble to the ground, their Keyblades raised as sheilds.

Kirk, Spock and Mccoy fire on the Heartless closest to the Alt. trio as they stand in front of them, ready to defend.

"You three ok?" Kirk asks.

"I...I suppose." Alt. Kirk says. "Never expected to see you here!"

Spock fires at an attempting Shadow.

"We only have ten minutes human time before our Chekov fires upon this vessel." Spock says. "We must take evasive maneuvers!"

"Your Phasers lack the power to do any real damage. If the two ships combine their Phasers, though...There's a chance." Alt. Mccoy says, swiping and destroying a Shadow.

"Your'e time is up, boys!" Malifecent yells from her throne as she sits and watches with glee. "Your Hearts, and your dear, dear Federation will be mine. I the Mistress of all Evil, shall rule over this dominion and claim both worlds for myself!"

Kirk immediately fires at Maleficent from behind his position.

The shot hits her dead-on as she stumbles back.

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S.

"Mr. Scott!" Chekov says. "Those parasite things seem to be disappearing! Power is coming back online for both ships!"

"Navigational systems restored!" Sulu says.

"Very good." Scott says. "Bring us closer to that vessel-thing." Scott says. "Uhura, I need ya to contact the K.S.S."

"Yes, sir." Uhura says.

* * *

Scenes switch back to Maleficent's vessel.

Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy manage to defeat the last Heartless as Maleficent gets up from her throne.

She walks down a black set of steps and stops short of the six.

"You are much more resourceful than I thought...Captain Kirk." Maleficent says. "You would've made a very good Heartless under my command. Such a shame that you all must now perish."

She places her hands in the air as a dark fire surrounds her body.

"Darn woman!" Alt. Mccoy yells. "You three get back! We've got this!"

Alt. Spock, Alt. Mccoy, and Alt. Kirk push the other three aside as they point their Keyblade at Maleficent.

The Darkness pushes itself ever-so-slightly outwards at it overtakes her completely.

A bright light very briefly blinds the scene.

Upon regaining their sight, the U.S.S. trio look on to see a black dragon with green flame and black wings.

"I...I've seen this before, Jim." Mccoy says. "But for the life of me I can't remember where..."

The Alt. Trio rushes towards the dragon as it summons green flame from it's mouth.

Alt. Spock jumps high and swipes the head, only for the head to rebound and knock him a full foot until he hits the wall.

"Spock!" Alt. Kirk yells.

A claw swipes him in the back as he falls to the ground.

Alt. Mccoy picks Alt. Kirk up and runs from the Dragon, until a shockwave knocks them both down.

They land next to Alt. Spock.

"That battle with the Heartless must've weakened us far more than I thought!" Alt. Kirk says.

The U.S.S. trio nods to each other as they make a rush for their counterparts.

The Dragoin spews black flame only for it to barely miss them, blocking their way out.

Mccoy takes out three srynges and hands one to both Kirk and Spock.

They each stab their counterparts and inject their contents.

"Hypos, huh?" Aly. Mccoy asks. "When we got our Keyblades, they weren't deemed necesary anymore..."

"How do we defeat this woman?" Kirk asks.

"You...You must..." Alt. Spock says.

"What?" Kirk asks.

"You must...touch our Keyblades..." Alt. Spock says.

Alt. Mccoy turns to face his counterpart.

"...Their powers will be transferred to you." He says. "It's the only way to effectively damage her. She's steeped in too much Darkness for anything to even tickle her."

"If you don't take our powers now...your'e entire world's doomed." Alt. Kirk says.

Scenes zoom in on the ever closing Dragon as the scene ends.


	6. Conclusion

(Author's Note: "Alt." means Alternate, since I have no intentions of writing "Other" for every single character from the K.S.S. World.)

_"Enginneerin' Officer's Log, Supplementary. Lieutenant Montgomery Scott commandin' in place of Captain James Kirk. Our Captain, Doctor, and First Officer have all transferred to the Heartless vessel to defeat the cause o' this whole mess. I am under orders to fire or flee in twenty minutes if nobody beams outta of that death trap in time. I've managed to contact our other selves' ship in an attempt to formulate a plan, but the deadline is now almost up...And I haven't a clue in hell what to do..."_

Scenes start oin the U.S.S. Bridge.

Scotty is seen with his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Sir."

Scotty turns to face Uhura, who is heolding her headphones with one ear.

"I have managed to contact the K.S.S. Enterprise." She says. "Their power haa been restored. Their Scotty wishes to speak to you."

"Aye, Lass." Scott replies. "On screen."

An image of Scotty wearing a white uniform is seen.

"Oh, my..." Scotty says, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not used ta all this other world stuff..."

"Aye, I know what ya mean." Alt. Scotty says. "But, what should we do concernin' the six in that vessel? The Heartless'll tear 'em apart if our phasers don't first..."

"But, the Captain ordered us to fire that that thing after twenty minutes..." Scotty says. "And we only have five minutes left."

"Your Phasers won't even tickle her exterior." Alt. Scott says. "But if we managed to combine your Phasers with our Light-based phasers, we might have a chance to damage that ship...But we've gotta focus on the officers there first..."

"Mr. Scott." A voice from the image says.

Alt. Scott is seen looking down at his Chekov.

"What is it, Mr. Chekov?" Alt. Scott says.

"That single humanoid reading I'm getting just changed to that of an animal's." Alt. Chekov says. "I'm still detecting the officers though."

"Aye...It's worse than I feared." Alt. Scott says.

"What's the problem?" Scott asks.

"Maleficent can change her form to that of a Dragon if she's desperate..." Alt. Scott says. "We've all fought her at least once, but with all them Heartless around there, I'm not sure if the Captain and his crew can handle her."

"Then we've gotta try to damage that vessel." Scott says. "Maybe we can get some of the loose structure inside of that thing to fall on top o' her. Like breaking a LEGO tower..."

"Aye...It's our last hope." Alt. Scot says. "Ok, lads, power to full phasers, Light level high!"

"Aye, sir!" Alt. Chejov says.

"You heard him, Lad." Scott says. "Same thing, just ignore the Light bit!"

"Aye, Mr. Scott." Chekov says. "Man, this feels weird..."

"Tell me about it..." Sulu says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Maleficent's vessel.

The Alt. Trio has passed out against the wall.

Kirk, Spock and Mccoy each touch their counterparts Keyblades as the swords diasappear in flashes of Light.

The sword reappear in their own hands as they inspect the weapons.

Each officer receives his counterpart's weapon.

"Jim, this feels weird." Mccoy says. "I'm a Doctor, not some mystical swordsman!"

"For the moment, Doctor..." Spock says. "The three of us are for all intents and purposes, mystcal swordsmen."

The Dragon roars loudly as Kirk raises his new Keyblade.

"Let's keep her busy!" Kirk says.

Spock and Mccoy nod as the three rush towards Maleficent.

The Dragon lifts it's head and spews fire.

"Evasive action!" Kirk yells.

The three move out of the way as the fire blocks them off from each other.

Spock is on the left side of the room, Mccoy on the right, and Kirk directly in the center, just inches from the Dragon's head.

_"YOUR HEARTS ARE MINE!" _A voice says inside of Kirk's head.

"Sorry, Maleficent." He says. "My Heart's too good for the likes of you."

He jumps and ignores the fire as he connects a slash with the Dragon's face.

Spock and Mccoy both nod to each other as they throw their Keyblades at the Dragon;'s wings, breaking them.

Green blood trickles from the Dragon's nose and the places where it's wings were.

_"THIS DAY SHALL BRING VICTORY TO THE DARKNESS!"_

Maleficent growls as she rapidly bites the area Kirk's in.

Kirk guards against the bites with crippled precision as a bite manages to connect with his left arm.

He clutches it in pain.

"Damn!" Kirk yells.

* * *

Scene switch outside of all vessels.

The K.S.S. and the U.S.S. are now next to each other both facing the Heartless Vessel.

Light begins to form underneath the K.S.S. while electricity begins to form under the U.S.S.

* * *

Scenes spilt as both Scott and Alt. Scot's faces are seen.

"FIRE!" They both shout in unison.

* * *

Scenes rtrun to the two vessels as the Light fires as a seatdy beam at the Vessel.

It does nothing.

The electricity begins to form an energy beam as it intercepts and mingles with the Light beam.

Scenes switch to Maleficent's vessel as the room begins to shake.

"Spock, what's going on?" Kirkm yells over the Dragon's roars.

"I theorize that the Enterprises have begun to fire their Phasers at the Vessel, due to the deadline I instated." Spock says.

"Look" Mccoy shouts as he points to the ceiling.

The structure begins to break as the roof of the room begins to become undone.

Small sections of the ceiling fall off.

The Dragon begins to lift it;'s head in an attempt to spew flame.

_"YOU ALL WILL DIE!" _Maleficent (The Dragon) shouts in their minds as flame begins to form over her mouth.

She is interrupted as a shingle falls onto her head, ending the attack.

"_NO! I AM SO CLOSE! MY EMPIRE! MY WORLD! MY DAAAARRRKKKNEESSS!"_

Shingles assert themselves as an entire pile falls onto the Dragon's head and body, causing it sway.

More fall near the men, putting out the fires blocking their paths.

Spock and Mccoy run towards Kirk, Mccoy clutching Kirk's bitten arm.

"Move!" Kirk yells as the three men jump out of the way of the wreckage.

The Dragon falls onto it's stomach on the ground.

It roars one more time as one last shingle falls ionto it's neck constrtcting it.

It sways it's head back and forth, convulses, then dies.

It disappears in a sea of black and green flame.

The men move to their counterparts.

"Jim!" Mccoy says. "We're gonna die at this rate!"

Kirk takes out his communicator as he avoids a falling shingle.

"Kirk to Enterprise! Any Enterprise, come in!"

No response.

Kirk's face grows tense as Spock and Mccoy look at him nervously.

However, at that moment, they and their counterparts are all enveloped by a white light as they dematerialize just as a giant shingle falls where they once stood.

* * *

Scenes briefly switch to the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Mr. Scott!" Chekov says. "The Dark lifeform reading is gone, but that ship's falling apart! It'll be destroyed in a minute!"

"Those six are in danger. Sweep that area and beam 'em up! Now!" Scott says.

* * *

Scene switch to the exterior of the Heartless vessel.

Parts of the "Castle" fall apart and drift into space as the whole thing explodes in a flash of Dark flame.

The parts then burn up and disappear...One last Dark flame sputtering out.

* * *

Scene switch to the U.S.S. Brigde.

The crew all stares, transfixed on the former position of the vessel.

Their faces all ones of devastation.

Scotty gets up from the Captain's Chair. He stares for a moment, then falls to his knees cltuching his head.

"N-No..." Scott says, tears forming in his eyes. "No way...All six of those people...I've failed the Captains of two worlds...They're all dead..."

"M-Mr. Scott." Uhura says, nervously, turning to face him. "We are being hailed by the K.S.S. Shall I patch it through?"

Scotty merely ignores her.

"Sir, it's Priority One!" Uhura says. "I must patch it through!"

"Fine, fine!" Scotty yells.

He struggles to get up, tears in his eyes, one arm clutching the Captain's chair.

An image of Alt. Scott is seen as he notes the sad site of his counterpart with confusion.

"Why are ya cryin' your eyes out for?" Alt. Scotyy says. "I've never known a Scottsman to cry!"

"All...All six of them..." Scotty says.

"...Are right here, Mr. Scott." A voice says.

Scott turns to see both the Alt. and U.S.S. Trios walking to the view screen.

Scotty's face bubbles into joy as he wipes his eyes.

Chekov and Sulu merely look, astonished.

Uhura smiles sincerely at Alt. Scott, thanksful.

'Our technology's more advanced than yours, so we didn't lose as much power." Alt. Kirk says, stepping up to the viewer. "They managed to find us just before Maleficent's vessel exploded. It would've taken you an extra minute to locate us, so...You should thank our Scotty for his initiative."

"Scotty..." Kirk says, stepping next to his counterpart. "...Were you crying?"

Scotty;s face immediately turns red as he looks at his Captain with fake defiance.

"N-No, of course not. I just...I just had somethin' in me eye." Scotty says.

The two Spocks step over to the vewing screen as they are seen next to their respective Captains.

"Your current physical characteristics make it apparently evident..." Spock says.

"That you were indeed engaged in a fit of sadness, Mr. Scott." Alt. Spock finishes.

"Oh, what a big load o' help, you are, Spock." Scotty says, embarassed.

"Oh, no need to be embarassed, Scotty." Alt. Mccoy says as he and his counterpart steps to the viewing screen.

"After all..." Mccoy says. "We're glad we man that much to you."

Scotty turns his head away as both crews begin laughing ever so slightly.

The scene zooms on Alt. Scotty as he shows a bottle of Scotch to Scotty as he p[retends to display cheers, then swinsg from the bottle as the scene ends.

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S. Bridge soon after.

Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy are seen next to each other as an image of Alt. Kirk, Alt. Spock, and Alt. Mccoy is seen on the viewing screen, in the exact same positions as the U.S.S versions.

"Well, what a ride that was." Alt. Kirk says. "We've been helping worlds for so long, we forgot that even the heroes need saving now and again."

"You have our gratitude." Alt. Spock says. "From the bottom of our hearts."

"Tell me, though..."Alt. Mccoy says. "Did you enjoy what little time with our Keyblades you had?"

"Well...I don't know if enjoy's the right word...especially since we were in danger." Mccoy says.

"It was fun, though...All things considered." Kirk says.

"You know, I finally remember what that memory was." Mccoy says. "It was from a Terran fable called Sleeping Beauty."

"You are referring to the story of princess Aurora, the one who was cursed by a prick from a needle tainted with a sleeping spell. Only her Prince managed to save her with a kiss. A typical fairy tale, Doctor."

"I used to tell Joanna that story all the time..." Mccoy says.

"Well, it seems as if your fairy tales are real in our world, since we've been to that world before." Alt. Spock says.

"Hmmm...So, what happened with Maleficent?" Kirk asks.

"She was killed in the explosion, but I've no doubt she'll revive herself." Alt. Kirk says. "But she won't be intruding in this world again."

"Keptin!" Alt. Chekov says. "I am detecting a mass of energy outside of our vessel."

"Oh no..." Mccoy says, planting a palm on his face.

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S exterior as energy flows, then shapes itself into a Keyhole.

Scenes switch to the U.S.S.

"Keptin!" Chekov says. "I am detecting the same anomaly."

"On screen, Mr. Chekov." Kirk says. "Magnify thrity times.

They see the Keyhole.

"That must be that Keyhole thingy their Jim mentioned." Mccoy says.

"Captain. The K.S.S. is sending a message." Uhuira says. "It says...Think of your Keyblade."

"Confusing, Captain..." Spock says. "That seems illogical to perform at this-"

At once, the Keyblades Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy took from their counterparts appear in their hands.

"We are being hailed." Uhura says, turning to face the U.S.S Trio.

Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura look at the swords in awe.

"On screen." Kirk says.

An image of the Alt. Trio appears.

They seem to be wielding the same Keyblades.

"Now we'll show you how to lock a Keyhole." Alt. Kirk says.

Almost instantaniously, the Keyblades assert themselves as Spock, Mccoy and Kirk are slightly pulled by their movement.

The Alt. Trio points their Keyblades facing their ship's viewer as the U.S.S trio struggles to perform the same.

Upon reaching those positions, Light appears from all six swords in a split scene.

Small beams of Light shoot out as Chekov ducks his head to avoid them, then looks on.

* * *

Scene switch to the exteriors of both ships.

The beams both phase out from their respective ship and interjoin, forming one final beam that enters the Keyhole.

It disappears in an explosion of Light as a locking sound is heard by both parties.

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S. Bridge a moment later, just after the sound is heard.

"Did we just...?" Kirk asks.

An image of Alt. Kirk appears on the viewer.

"You sure did." He says.

"Congratulations, Captain Kirk." Alt. Spock says. "You have just purged the threat of the Heartless from your world."

"We all did." Mccoy says.

"Exactly." Spock says. "It would be illogical to not give you our thanks as well."

Kirk presses a button on his chair.

"Kirk to Transporter Room."

"Scott here, sir." Scotty replies from Communications.

"Did you send the gift?" Kirk says.

"Aye, sir." Scotty says.

Alt. Spock raises an eyebrow.

"We sent you three souvenirs from our world." Kirk says.

"Sir." Scotty says. "Something's coming in..."

"Hostile?" Kirk asks, tense.

"Nay, sir." Scotty says...It appears to be...Ice-Cream?"

"From our world, Captain." Alt. Spock says. "It is Sea-Salt Ice Cream. A delicacy from the Radiant Garden, the headquarters of the Key Kingdom. There is one cone for each of your Senior officers, including Mccoy, Your Spock, and yourself."

Alt. Scott enters his bridge as he gives Alt. Kirk a box covered with white cloth.

Alt. Kirk opens it to see Starfleet Badges.

"One for each of your crew." Kirk says just as Scotty enters the U.S.S Bridge.

Kirk opens his box to reveal blue ice-cream cones in the shape of popsicles, and three star-based medallions.

"The medallions are called Wayfinders." Alt. Mccoy says. "They are proof that our Hearts have bonded in friendship...As one..."

Spock and Mccoy take out the Wayfinders and ater at them.

They look at the other at Alt. Kirk in thanks.

"Well, we're off." Alt. kirk says. "Farewell, friends."

The viewing screen disappears as it returns to the view of space.

* * *

Scenes switch to the K.S.S. Enterprise as it is seen on it's space.

"Well, Mr. Spock, what's our destination now?" Alt. Kirk asks.

"Our target is a Class-M world called The Pride Lands, Captain." Spock says. "The atmosphere is suitable for Human life, and is home to a race of Caitians, Captain. Their despotic leader Scar is driving theri economy into ruin as their King is nowhere to be found. We are to locate their king and return him to a location codenamed Pride Rock."

"Very well." Alt. Kirk says. "Mr. Sulu, set a course for the Pride Lands, Warp Factor two."

"Aye, Captain." Alt. Sulu says.

Alt Kirk places his hand in front of him and summons his Keyblade.

He attaches the Starfleet Badge to his Keybalde as it's shape changes.

It is now gun-metal gray with a technological appearence, the Badge acting as it's Keychain.

Alt. Kirk smiles, as he resumes a relaxed stance, his Keyblade disappearing..

* * *

Scenes switch to the U.S.S. Bridge.

All of the Bridge crew, SCotty included, is seen taking bites from their Ice-cream cones.

"Salty...yet sweet..." Kirk says.

"Adequate taste, Captain." Spock says. "What is your analysis, Doctor?"

"My analysis is that's it's damn good..." Mccoy says. "Say Jim, do you reckon there's a way to go to their world? I'd really love to visit that Sleeping Beauty world... Take a picture to send to Joanna. Ah, wishful thinking, but a guy can dream."

Mccoy leans against one of the bars above the Caoptain's chair, his mind in daydreaming thought.

"That would be illogical, Doctor." Spock says. "That would not only ivolate the Prime Directive, but would also place the Enterprise in no small peril."

Mccoy looks at Spock with a "Whatever" glance.

Mccoy places his ahnd out in an attempt to summon the Keybalde, only for it to not appear.

"Ah, no such luck.' Mccoy says. "Looks like we couldn't inherit their swords..."

"Again, your thoughsta re illogical, Doctor." Spock says. "That would would violate their Prime Directive. I'm assuming that Starfleet would also wonder what those weapons were. They would want to study them. That my indeed cause a change in the powers of the Federation, and in turn, the lifestyle of our universe. Though I must say...It is fascinating. To summon an energy-based weapon...To actually be able to save the Heart of an entire world...It is truly a subject worth studying."

"Spock." Kirk says. "Just finish your Ice-cream and let the man dream. Besides, who knows, maybe our paths will cross again. I guess friends can be found in the most unexpected places. As for the swords, they were flashy, but that's all they were. Flashy. We're fine with our own lifestyle, wouldn't you say?"

"Affiirmative, Captain." Spock says. "I find techonology much more logical than magic. It contradicts our very lifestyle."

"Oh, please.." Mccoy says. "You could use some magic in your life. Might put a smile on that dreary face of yours."

Spock raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Kirk, sensing a debate that would last hours, immediately digs through his pockets until he finds the Wayfinder he received from the Alt. crew.

Kirk holds up his Wayfinder and ushers bfor the other wto to do the same.

Spock and Mccoy take out their own Wayfinders as they hold them up next to each other.

Spock's is blue, Mccoy's is green, and Kirk's is red.

"To friendship, Gentleman." Kirk says.

"To friends and their dreams." Mccoy says.

"On any and all worlds." Spock says.

The scene zooms on their Wayfinders as the story ends and the credits roll.


End file.
